


The Exciting Life Of A Dead Girl

by EveofMadness



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alkali Lake, Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Light Angst, Manipulation, Slow Burn, Smart Sabertooth, mainly because rogue doesnt know how old she is, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveofMadness/pseuds/EveofMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rogue saw what Jean was going to do?<br/>What if Rogue decided to stop her and go in her place?<br/>What if what happened changed her forever?<br/>What if she couldn't remember anything after leaving her family?<br/>All she knows is she's tired, wet, and woke up under water with powers she does remember having, and a huge gap in her memory.<br/>Will her past catch up with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End Of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that I'm starting to help me get over my writers block, but that does not mean that I will not keep up with this one as well.

_Cold. Water rushing into her lungs. Fearing for_ herself, _for others that she couldn't put faces or names to. She felt herself sink, the water completely take over. Her back touched the_ bottom _of the lake, as darkness invaded her sight. She stopped fighting. The darkness took h_ _er._

**A few moments before...**

Rogue saw the water, she saw the way Jean was thinking. Too many people would miss Jean though, it would ruin so many lives. So Rogue made a quick decision while the others argued. She slipped off on of her gloves and grabbed Jean. She quietly slipped out of the jet. She used her borrowed powers to complete the plan she saw in Jean's head. She saw the jet lift off, she saw when they realized what was happening, and the last thing she heard before the water took her was them screaming her name.

The entire forest was quiet hearing the loud roar of agony. Logan could not believe what just happened. Marie, his marie, couldn't be dead. Why would she do that? Why would his Marie, his wonderful little Marie do this? He saw Scott lifting Jean into a seat and figured out how she had done it but the question was why? He turned to look at the rest of the people with him in the jet.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE STOP HER!" He exclaimed looking at the sorrowful faces around him. His eyes stopped on Bobby, her boyfriend, the one that he had decide to trust with her.

"Why didn't you stop her bub? We had a talk and I thought we had an agreement." He growled out. Bobby looked away ashamed that he hadn't noticed. Logan looked away, pacing like a caged animal. The rest of the ride was unpleasant to say the least.

Later when they were back a the mansion, Logan waited outside of Cerebro. The doors opened with a metallic click, the professor coming out with with a solemn look on his face. Logan felt something in him snap. He let out a long growl that pitched into a whimper. He felt tears run down his face as he slowly curled into himself. The Wolverine growled in his head, thrashing, not believing it, wanting to go find her. Logan knew though that if Chuck couldn't find her mind all there would be to find is her body. Both the man and the beast couldn't said the thought of seeing her like that.

He helped them though, they searched for months, not knowing that her body had shifted itself, using stolen powers to best protect her while she was in a hibernation like sleep. They finally gave up when the lake started to freeze over. Logan wanted to run, but the school was the only thing he had left of her, and as much as he disliked the people who let her leave, let her die. He just could stay gone for long. He never left the state when he did leave. He spent his time between her grave, his room, the danger-room, and bars where he could fight and fuck his way to numbness. He just couldn't get over what happened, he didn't want to, cause then that would mean he was accepting it. That he was accepting that she was really dead, and that was the last thing he want to do. He wouldn't believe it until they had absolute proof, until then he would wait here for her to come home, the others might have given up and moved on but he hadn't. He wouldn't.


	2. Start Of A New Life

**A few years later....**

A sharp hit to the spine woke her. She let out a breath, slowly opening her eyes. All she could see was a dark murkiness. Her brain slowly processed her surroundings. Her lungs burned as she tried to breathe. She looked up to see what looked like ice. She tried to stand, looking down at her body. Her burning breaths quicken when she sees herself looking as if she is made of ice. She felt confused, this couldn't be right could it? She doesn't remember having weird ice powers, and definitely couldn't be under water right?

She closes her eyes, but she can still feel the cold water, and can still fear how easily it moves her. She opens her eyes and start to swim. The closer she gets to the ice the more she can see it parting for her like she controls it. She reaches the top of the water breaking free with a gasp. She pulls herself out of the water noticing her frozen clothes, and decide she needs to get to land before the water pulls her in again. Once she steps on to land its like a sting has been cut, the lake behind her cracks as the ice quickly melts. She looks at her hand and notices they have become flesh and blood again. She looks back at the lake with now only has chucks of ice floating in it and wonders if she could have done that? Could she have cause that large lake to freeze over? She feels the cold settle into her bones and she starts to walk. She thinks she's heading up north, she's sure of it when darkness settles on the forest she has been walking in. She thinks she maybe a little crazy for walking into the forest but it had felt safer than the way toward the road that she could still somehow hear. There was a snap of a branch behind her, her body slide into a fighting stance, she felt something push through her knuckles. A small fox darted out under a bush, she looked down at her hand suprized to find what looked like bone claws coming out of the spaces between her knuckles. She instinctively relaxed her muscles to see them slide back into her body. She raised her hand to see that the skin was unblemished. She lifted her head up and sniffed the air around her. She smelled the clean freshness of the forest, the sweetness of flowers, the musk of wild animals, but there was something off. A hint of something feral was in the air, something that sent shivers down her spine, and made her itch to run. She followed her instinct and broke out into a sprint away for the smell. She soon heard galloping steps following her. She quicked her pace until she couldn't hear them anymore. She stoped in a clearing to listen. She heard a snap and tried to run, but it was too late. Something tackled her, she has harshly spun to face her attacker.

"Miss me frail?" A deep growl came from the massive body on top of her.


	3. A Mystery Man and A Dead Girl

The man on top of her had a feline wildness to him. His dark eyes staring into her own.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Her southern accent sounding more pronounced because of her nervousness.

""Come on frail, am I that forgettable?" He said leaning down and flashing his teeth. She flinched slightly, trying to press herself further into the ground.

"Sugar, I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never meet you in my life, not that i can remember much of it." She muttered that last part under her breath hoping that he wouldn't hear it.

"What do you mean frail? Whats the last thing you remember?" He had raised himself to be sitting on her hips.

"Well I don't know why I should tell you, but I had been on the road for a couple months and the last guy I traveled with wasn't to fond of mutants, so....." she trailed of looking away from him. He smelled sadness and rage and fear mixing into her changed scent.

"Well anyway, what year is in cause I don't know how long I've been under that lake or how long I dont remember before the lake." She said clearing her throat and putting a brave face on and for a moment he was stunned.

"No wonder the runt liked you." He laughed while standing up. She tilted her head making a small sound of confusion while looking at the hand he presented to her.

"You're a pretty little spit-fire. Bet you could have most guys kneeling at your feet. Jimmy always liked a challenge, one thing we had in common. It makes it more satisfying when they give in and end up on their knees with their mouth on-" she slammed a hand on his mouth, glaring at him.

"Mister, you better shut your mouth unless you want to have that part you were about to mention ripped off your body." She felt him smile against her hand. She romoved her hand and slowly inched away from his predatory form. He smirked as she watched him warily.

"What ever you want frail," she scoffed at his tone, "now how about I help you get out of this weather, and those clothes" he playfully growled the last part. 

"No funny business, or I'll have to hurt you" she said with a haunted look that Victor didn't want to even try to figure out.

"No funny business, I promise frail." He said in a soft tone that made her look at him curiously. She eventually nodded moving to the side for him to lead the way.

He tossed her his jacket before walking away, a small smile creeping up on his face as he heard her trailing behind him. His brain was racing with questions. He was sure of one thing though, he was glad he came out here today. He had been for the past serval years after hearing what happened. After all no matter what people thought he isn't just a mindless animal, sure he is more wild than the average male, but that come with his age and his mutations. It also meant that the runt was that more important to him even if the bastard betrayed him. Runt didn't seem to remember him or that, so Victor has been looking for the body of this frail since he heard what happened, because possibly it would help Jimmy move on. He was extremely suprized to see the water that had been frozen for years now crack open and for this pretty little frail to emerge from the water like some sort of nymph, all frozen clothes and ice skin. He had been mesmerized when ice  turned to soft ivory skin. He followed her to see her show claws like the runt's, he also saw exactly when she knew he was there, and smiled as he chased her running form. His plan was to take her back to runt and the school he decided to stay in, but the more he talked to her the more his plan changed. He just wanted how much of it he could complete before it made its way toward the school and runt.


	4. The Start Of A New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make longer chapters but Im on moble and I've been supper stressed with some stuff irl. Sorry for any mistakes I dont have anyone to proofread so...   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I've alread got a good amount of the next one I'm going to post so it shouldn't be super ling before another chapter is out

Rogue followed the man, she knew she had never met him before. At least she thought she knew that, the man seemed so familiar but whenever she tried to think about meeting before she would draw a blank. It was so frustrating, like the worst case of deja vu. 

" Mister, what's your name cause I can't just keep calling you 'the man' in my head." Rogue spoke up, pushing him out of his thoughts.

"Victor, Victor Creed frail. Though most just call me Sabertooth." He replied looking back at her with a predatory smirk.

"What kind of name is Sabertooth?" Her face scrunched into a small frown.

"Well frail, what kind of name is Rogue? Don't talk about my code-name when you have one just as bad, if not worse." He shot back.

"Marie, you can call me Marie, and at least I have a good reason for a bad code-name I was like 16 when I made that." She pouted, crossing her arms. "What's your excuse?"

"I didn't make mine frail." Victor said before taking her gloved wrist into his hand. "We're almost there frail, can you manage not to trip on anything while I'm leading you?"

"Where are we going anyway?" she said trying to keep up with his pace.

" I have a car, not too far from where we are. After that we will be going to my cabin up north. I only make the trip out here once every couple of months. You can stay with me until you want to leave. If you want I can even train you.  You'll need it if you plan to go back on the road. What do you say frail? Want to learn from the best?" he smirked knowing she would take the bait. Her face was showing her confusion but like a switch had been flipped her face smoothed out into a neutral expression while her eyes showed a fiery determination. 

Victor could just tell she was going to be absolutely perfect, and best of all he was going to make her that way. Sure the runt wasn't going to like it, but after all that he had done to Victor he was going to have to deal, then they would be even. If everything went to plan it wouldn't be too long before he would point her in the runt's direction. Hey, Jimmy already thought she was dead so what's a little bit more time with out her going to do to him. Honestly, she'll be so much better by the time the plan is done, and hell why shouldn't he be able to get something out of this situation. He'll sure as hell be having fun. He found her first this time and he'll use it to his advantage.

Rogue looked at Victor, for some reason she could easily sense his excitement, she had so much to ask him. They soon reached his truck.

"Hop in frail, its about a five hour drive back to my cabin, maybe you should some sleep on the way, although I'm not sure you need it." He trailed off looking at her curl up in the passenger seat. She was again stuck by the strange sense that this had happened before.

"Please, tell me everything you know." She softly pleaded and for some reason Victor wanted to answer her. So he did, to an extent. He told her about how he first met her by being hired by Magneto, and how he gave her some healing before her going into the machine that cause her to have those white stripes, but thats all he told her. He maybe starting to slowly see her as pack but that didn't mean that his plan would be changed, just tweaked a bit to allow these new instincts to adapt. Victor had a theory about why they were forming so quickly, it was probably because of her having the runt and him in her head. If she had Jimmy's claws she most likely had the rest of it too. She seemed to feel the same, unconsciously or not, because she looked determined to stay with him, and didn't that just warm his cold heart up. It was decided then and there by both of them, unknowingly to each other, that they would stay together for the long haul. After all they are now pack. That was a sure thing since she got into the truck. They continued to drive in comfortable silence.


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry, the chapter got deleted and I ended up having a real hard time trying to write something that i liked even half as much. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, maybe even get on a schedule or something. Thank you to those who have subbed and liked it, it may not seem it but its the thought of people waiting for the next chapter has helped motivate me to write when I can.

**A Little While Later**

 The two drove in comfortable silence, bothing wanting to talk but not knowing what to say. Rogue's mind was racing with thoughts, her and his, which confused her immensely. She tried not to questions too much though, her instinct was telling her to follow this man. He may have chased her but he also saved her. He saved her from herself and from ever having to go back to the her life on the run. For some reason a big part of her was preening at the fact he wanted her. That same large part seemed to whisper pack and alpha when she tried to figure out why she was so willing to go with him. They weren't close before now from how it sounded in the story he told. The story of her missing time, she knows she's missing more than what he's been able to say though. She was so confused but she was also very content and she could tell he was too, from the soft sound of his thoughts in her head as well as his scent, all deep musk and for some reason fresh baked pie.

      "Why exactly do you smell like pie? You didn't smell like it earlier, can you explain cause while I woke up with a lot of powers I don't remember having, this disturbs me the most." Her voice snapped Victor out of his thoughts. He smirked at hearing her voice dripping with sarcasm but he decided that training her could start a little early.

       "You're a feral now frail. Feral mutants have a range of different mutations but in mine and your cases it comes with slowed aging, super healing and super senses, plus you think and act more based on your primal instincts, hell you might be able to get my claws but I know you have Jimmy's." She seemed to hang on every word.

       "You still didn’t explain why you smell like fresh pie." She crossed her arm, staring him down. His scent changed then, it lost the fresh pie and gained funnel cake and a small amount of an almost mildew smell.

        "Frail, what you are smelling is my body chemistry changing slightly do to my emotions, honestly I'm just glad your mind and body is taking its sweet time to recover from being in, what was basically a fucking hibernation, so I don't have to explain all of this shit at once. Here we go, basically since all of you senses are now jacked up to a million when the scale for normal people stops at ten, you will be able to see and smell and hear things from distances that we will test, and I promise I'll help you learn to tune out and possibly turn down them so you don't go crazy on me. Were was I, oh right, basically we can smell the subtle changes in body chemistry when people's  emotions change, our brains have a way of coping with and understanding this information, it changes those complex scents into giving you a smell of something that reminds you of the emotion. Like for me you smell constantly of electricity and like a flowery medow covered in dew, thats your base scent but right now you also smell of sand and heat and slightly metallic. Because those are the smells I relate to confusion and annoyance,  now I only know what smells relate to what feeling because of all of my senses and year of practice, I help you figure it all out, when that pretty little body of yours is healed and fully functional, now please shut up and let me drive we're almost home." Victor was finished speaking for a while she could tell from how he was now tensing ever so slighty. Instinctively she tilted her her to the side, baring her throat in a small sign of trust, his scent picked up the fresh pie smell again and she smiled, finally settling down for the ride, preening that he implied that where there were going was home, his home, their home,  her home. She hadn't had a home since she was 14, her parents and the small town they lived in not being too fond of her putting a boy in a coma, her parents gave her a bus ticket to California and 400 bucks telling her it was the first bus to leave in the morning and to pack as much as she could carry so they wouldn't have to throw it away. Their parting comments where to never return or speak to them and that they hope terrible things happens to her for what she did. She stopped that train of thought before it became to consuming. She for some reason still felt happier that she had in a long time, and she knew that Victor would kill for her, she could feel it just like she could feel like she would do the same. She was very confused and a little distressed by what she was feeling but she also knew she wouldn't change it for the world. That was her final thought before her body decided to slip into unconscious.

Victor felt the changed in her emotions but didn't say anything since he heard her hear starting to slow down in preparation for sleep. When she slumped in her seat he just moved here to be laying across the seat, her head on the edge of thigh while her body curled into  a small ball instinctively. He smiled lightly scratching her scalp with his nails. The rest of the ride passed in relative silence.

Victor looked at the sleeping girl for a second, he was, for some reason, starting to feel conflicted. While he knew he would still go through with his plan he decided he wouldn't keep it from her, after all they are now pack, and he knew from experience that she was so more loyal and morally flexible than his stupid brother. And after all he found her first this time. He turned onto the dirt path woods. They had been driving for a while now so it was starting to get dark. They drove about another two hours down the twisty dirt road, her sleeping all the way. Victor turned the truck onto a less traveled looking road and not too long later he started to see his cabin. It was two stories but somehow still didn’t look to big, and Victor felt a swift feeling of happiness to see it. He stopped the car quietly opening his door before gently picking Rogue up, between her small figure and his strength he could easily carry her in one arm. He quickly fitted the key into the lock and opened the door, before putting in the code to his security system. Shutting the door he surveyed the room, he gently laid her on the couch before going to get his things. When he returned to the house he noticed her starting to wake up.

Rogue woke up on something soft that smelled familiar but she couldn't place. This confused her sleep addled mind, she slowly opened her eye to see Victor across the room. She softly grinned at him stretching like a cat as she slowly became more awake. Victor was struck by the feeling of fondness while watching her, his mind kept purring at his kitlings ease at being in his den. His mind and hers had labeled them pack, and he love it. Having a family again, he was hers and she was his, just how families of choice worked, but more, way more cause all of their combined instincts were telling them they belonged and that they should never leave. And Victor wasn't planning on letting this slip away he hadn't felt this way since Jimmy was whole and not relying on stupid morals instead of his instinct. If anyone, even his brother, tried to get in the way of this by separating them, well they would have hell coming for them, from both sides seeing how possessive and loyal his little kitten is already. Victor dropped his bags by the door making his way towards her, her sweet smile propelling him foward. 

Rogue's mind was racing but she knew he would protect her. Her head hurt and her body ached but she moved to the side continuing to smile up at him. He gently curled his body up beside her growling at the smell of her in pain, she ran her hand down his arm soothingly,  surprising him when he didn't feel the painful tingling of her main mutation.

      "I don't know how or why but since I've woken up I know how to control it. I can't really control most of the others but its like my skin now has a sliding on/off switch in my mind. I'm  assuming it has to do with some of the new powers I have, but it seems like when I lost my memory I lost the personalities of those I took them from." She said rasing her hand slowing turning it to ice looking slightly lost.

      "I spent all my time on the run trying to figure it out and now after losing possibly years of my memory I wake up and can control it. It frustrates me but I'm also so thankful. Because now I don't have to live in fear, and now I have family again. You saved me I can feel it in my gut, I feel wary of you but at the same time I know this is what is supposed to happen, all of my instincts are telling me this is right and not to leave. So help me, I don't get any of this and I feel a little like I'm drowning so please help me." Her big eyes were pleading.

So he did, he told her everything he was planning. About wanting to train her and make her as good if not better than him, about her using those skills to work, with and without him as a merc just like him, and maybe after she was ready reintroducing some of the people from the past she didn't remember. When he finished he was waiting for her judgment, she simply gave him a feral looking smile.

       "One condition Vicky, the past is the past, even if its looking for me I don't care, whatever I don't remember lead me to being in that ice, I know I probably did it for some noble reason but I don't care, I like it here. You're mine, we're family now. The past is the past, now lets start on this future." Her grin widened with his smirk. She had more of him in her than he thought.

 


End file.
